User talk:Reddyredcp
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hardhome (episode) page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Daemon Targaryen (talk) 10:30, June 1, 2015 (UTC) I hate these "jump the gun" editors SO many idiots on this wiki tonight, it's ridiculous and they're not even helping. Eko is Oke (talk) 03:27, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :Yup. I am 90% sure R+L=J is correct, but until it's confirmed by the show, the viewer guide, or in an interview with the showrunners, it's simply speculation still. It is clear he is Lyanna's son, but unclear who his father is. Reddyredcp (talk) 03:28, June 27, 2016 (UTC) High Sparrow's Introduction If the High Sparrow's introduction should remain in the present tense, why is Margaery's in the past? I only changed the High Sparrow's after seeing that hers was. --Dueler65 (talk) 21:19, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :That's simply a mistake that some contributors made. I could not get around to every character. On this wiki, introduction paragraphs are kept in the present tense even if that character is dead. The reason for this, I suppose, is because that they introduce them as "characters in the x season", so they technically are characters in the seasons that follow... if that makes any sense. It's simply a policy on this wiki. Reddyredcp (talk) 22:43, June 27, 2016 (UTC) ::That's fair enough. It's a very good policy to have, especially as it reduces the chance of someone not up-to-date arriving at a character's page and discovering they die later on in the show. Thanks for clearing that up. --Dueler65 (talk) 14:39, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Jon Snow Page Locked I know it is frustrating, but trust me, it isn't pointless being locked when it comes to us, the admins. I unlocked it earlier, and within 10 minutes it was already screwed up, coding, alignment, etc...therefore I had to lock it again. I'm not sure when it will be unlocked, it's one of those things we just have to sort of wait until things slow down I guess? There are so many other pages that need help though. Hope you understand and I apologize for any inconvenience. 01:26, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :Whoops, I forgot to add an Unsigned template to that discussion... That message on Jon Snow's talk page was actually added by someone else, I was simply responding to it. I actually understand where you are coming from, and was one of the first to call for the page to be locked. The edit war that was occurring last night was extremely frustrating, and I saw myself the mess that was being made with the code and all. In Jon's own words: there's nothing to forgive, m'lord. Reddyredcp (talk) 01:31, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :::I also agree with Reddyredcp, ever since the season finale aired so many idiots just cam and started editing Jon Snow's and Rhaegar Targaryen pages like crazy even those without an account on wiki started taking part into that. Like a bunch of hungry wolves tearing the 2 pages apart. If Rhaegar Targaryen's page hasn't been locked yet, I'd advise it to be locked. Eko is Oke (talk) 06:04, June 29, 2016 (UTC) House Lannister article semi-unlocked I have unlocked the House Lannister article. Please keep in mind that inserting Jaime as "Lord of Casterly Rock" will be treated as fanon because there is not any official source stating it.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:57, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you! Adding Jaime as the head of the house was not my intention as I understand it has not been confirmed that he has inherited the titles. I simply wanted to add in information from the season finale. Reddyredcp (talk) 06:00, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Outcome in "Conflict in the North" on your sandbox Shouldn't the outcome be changed to something like "Decisive Bolton victory until, Arryn reinforcement arrival" It was hardly a "Decisive Stark-Arryn victory" because every knows if Arryns and Starks would march against Boltons together they would lose regardless. :Regardless, the battle was still a victory for the Starks. That is why the Arryns are added next to their name. That kind of detail is expanded on in the collapsible bullet list and (under Expand), of course, in the article itself. Reddyredcp (talk) 18:00, July 3, 2016 (UTC) I did not make any changes to Jon Snow's page except for Rhaegar and his family being his possible relatives, I made no changes to Ygritte. :I wasn't accusing you of that. I was just adding that into my reason for editing the article. Hmmm, ok. Yeah I'll admit I wasn't looking at it from that stand point I was thinking what looked cooler. Thanks for sharing that info with me. That helps know that I know. I was in the middle of C. Baratheon so I'll change it back unless you beat me to it. It's pretty straight forward. Thanks. No, that's silly. That's like saying "the Battle of the Bulge was a decisive German victory - up to the point they started losing".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:54, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Happy Birthday Ramsay 18:23, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you, m'lord! --Reddyredcp (talk) 00:43, July 19, 2016 (UTC) overlapping Can you show me the example of what Lily is doing? Thanks. 05:14, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, take a look at the revision history of Petyr Baelish for an example. Compare the latest two revisions. It's a minor thing, but I believe it makes a big visual difference on the article itself. Reddyredcp (talk) 05:23, July 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm a moron when it comes ro this stuff... lol. Next time can you just take two screencaps for me and show me? Thanks. haha 05:31, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry! Here you go. :::http://puu.sh/q6D8L/1964ea806e.png is the current revision. Most articles appear this way, and in my opinion, this looks the best. :::http://puu.sh/q6Dc2/7723ea44e3.png on the other hand, is what Lily has been doing. By adding an extra space between the infobox and the quote templates in the Source editor, it creates this empty block. :::Like I said, it's minor, but I do believe it is both noticeable and visually unappealing. Reddyredcp (talk) 05:35, July 19, 2016 (UTC) making changes while i'm still working... Next time, can you ask before making an edit... I was still working and lost my work because you had changed something. Thanks. 05:58, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Did not realize that would happen. Next time, I will ask you. Sorry! Reddyredcp (talk) 05:59, August 8, 2016 (UTC) ::It's OK. Wasn't as bad as I realized. :) 06:02, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Hi, I just wanted to swing by and thank you for adding more to the history section of the House Reed article. I'll work on it more too.--Shaneymike (talk) 15:46, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :Happy to help. :) Reddyredcp (talk) 18:04, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Good job Hey man, I noticed the changes you made to that relatively new Queen of Meereen article, and while I'm not sure if that article is necessary either, you did a good job improving it. Keep up the good work!--Shaneymike (talk) 14:27, August 27, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! Reddyredcp (talk) 15:23, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Your sandboxes Hi! Is there any chance you could remove the 'Wars' category from your sandboxes? The category currently links to four of your sandboxes, which can be confusing to readers. Best, --CrappyScrap 17:18, September 10, 2016 (UTC) :I was probably going to request them deleted anyway. No need to keep them as active articles when I can simply save them elsewhere and only use the Preview function to visualize them if necessary. Reddyredcp (talk) 19:16, September 10, 2016 (UTC) ::I didn't mean to imply they should be deleted. The Targaryen Invasion draft will probably be useful as a kickstart for a longer article come next summer. Your writing is good too. Best, --CrappyScrap 21:25, September 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks, and yeah, I know you didn't. I was just saying. I'm not sure if I can remove the category anyway, considering I am using the War template, which automatically adds the category. You'll probably have to ask an admin to see if the template and the category can be split. I don't mind. Reddyredcp (talk) 23:02, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Bastardy You think Bastardy is an unnessary link? I think it's kinda weird but someone worked awfully hard on it! SummerandBran633 (talk) 08:57, September 25, 2016 (UTC) :No, I was referring to my edit, where you put Jon Snow. I don't see why that redirect is necessary. Simply putting Jon Snow is all that's needed, and it's less confusing and cluttered, in my opinion. Reddyredcp (talk) 17:34, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Did you fix it then? I didn't mean to mess that up but his name was already written in blue. I don't know where to learn stuff like that on this wiki. Any help you could offer, I'd appreciate! SummerandBran633 (talk) 01:44, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I fixed it. It now simply says Jon Snow, and still goes to his article when you click on his name in the text. Reddyredcp (talk) 01:51, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Links in quotes Please don't reinsert links into any more top quotes.--Shaneymike (talk) 03:22, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :Apologies, I didn't know we weren't doing that anymore. Might I ask why? Reddyredcp (talk) 05:44, October 17, 2016 (UTC) ::You'll have to ask Xanderen.--Shaneymike (talk) 08:49, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Basically trying to establish consistent article formatting standards across the board, based on Wookieepedia's own Manual of Style. - 14:01, October 19, 2016 (UTC) But... Balon is dead. Therefore he is past tense. SummerandBran633 (talk) 00:53, November 1, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, but - to my understanding anyway - we don't go around changing every part that mentions Balon in the past tense simply because he is dead. Given that this information is in the Background section, and in the "Background" time period of Game of Thrones he is indeed the head of House Greyjoy, we leave it present. He's mentioned in the past tense in post-death sections/subarticles/paragraphs/bodies/whatever you call them. For example, if you look on the page Balon Greyjoy, you'll note that we don't change the intro to "Balon was a major character in blablabla" but keep it as "Balon is a major character in blablabla". If that makes any sense... sorry, I'm not always the best at explaining things. Reddyredcp (talk) 00:59, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Yara Then how do you explain her up and coming role? I'm not trying to pick a fight. I'm really just wondering how do you explain her as "queen" if her father still is always in the presents tense. It was her page I was working on. SummerandBran633 (talk) 01:09, November 1, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not trying to pick a fight either, and I understand where you're coming from. Again, it's just my understanding that in the Background section and sections for Seasons 1-5, Balon Greyjoy is left in the present tense, while in future sections (Season 6 after he perishes and Season 7), he is placed in the past tense due to his death. His death could even be mentioned in her intro paragraph, probably, to help readers understand her role. Reddyredcp (talk) 01:45, November 1, 2016 (UTC) good point Is his death mentioned on Balon's page? I mean he's out and she's moving in. So my thought on her page was that he'd need to be past tense since Dany basically gave her permission to be queen of the ironborn. I can't just swich tenses while writing about her, I guess is what I'm saying. And maybe his page should say Balon was king of the ironborn and have his whole page be in past tense. But then you'd haave to change everyone's page who's died and it'd be a huge spoiler for those new to the show. So, what is the right thing to do here? SummerandBran633 (talk) 02:26, November 1, 2016 (UTC Category tags on Sandbox pages DO NOT add category tags to Sandbox pages. Please remove them from each sandbox page you've created. I can't uncheck them for some reason; try deleting then recreating any pages you want to keep.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:37, January 31, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, I understand. The war category, or whichever it is, added automatically with the war template. Given that I don't know how to remove it unless there's some tag that allows for it and that I haven't edited any of them for a while, I'll just request that they be deleted. Sorry about that. Reddyredcp (talk) 05:00, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Battle by Dragonstone Excellent job getting this article started so quickly. Keep up the good work. I changed the top quote, I hope you don't mind.--Shaneymike (talk) 03:10, July 24, 2017 (UTC) :Happy to help, and of course, feel free to edit whatever you please. The name was pure conjecture, I wasn't really sure what to call it, and I don't think an official name has been applied yet. Gotta say, I loved it though. Reddyredcp (talk) 03:13, July 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, Euron was a badass! --Shaneymike (talk) 03:19, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Daenerys's invasion The war is not over, just put on hold, this is the difference between a truce and peace... moreover Cersei broke the terms of the truce. Maxattac (talk) 02:19, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Daenerys's campaign for the Iron Throne is put on a halt. All efforts are being focused on the Great War. I'm not sure how the future conflict (battles) will be handled, but I think until that's formally decided upon by the community or made explicitly clear by the show or writers (whether the Great Will will also entail the future conflict between the Targaryens/Starks and the Lannisters depicted in Season 8, hence why I put the line in the Great War infobox), the article should be left as is. Jon and the Starks have not fought in Daenerys's campaign for the Iron Throne, which is a simple truth. Reddyredcp (talk) 02:25, August 31, 2017 (UTC) ::{Update of my first message} The war is not over, just put on hold, this is the difference between a truce and peace... moreover Cersei broke the terms of the truce by keeping her armies south and by planning to seize the southern kingdoms despite what she agreed upon. During the Parley, they clearly say that once the threat in the North is dealt with, the conflict will renew as neither Cersei nor Daenerys will renounce their sovereignity over the Seven Kingdoms in favor of the other. ::Regarding Jon Snow involvement in the conflict... he publicly renounced his crow and pledged his force to Daenerys before the two sides could agreed to a truce. Technically, since Daenerys and Cersei are at war, Jon de-facto became her enemy as he was now sworn to assist Daenerys in all her wars, including her war against Cersei. This is why she was so angry when he told her, from a neutral party, he became her formal enemy in one second. Maxattac (talk) 02:19, August 31, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm not saying you're wrong or anything, I'm just saying, in essence, that I don't think it's entirely clear how future events will be handled, whether it's part of Dany's initial invasion/campaign (which the Starks were not involved in anyway, apart from non-aggressive negotiations with Dany) or as another part of this Great War to come. Reddyredcp (talk) 03:24, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Page formating I like how you did yours too... though each image for each season needs to be a good promo HBO infobox picture. (with the ratio's we have always used). So I guess what we could do is have a vote on it... yours and mine, and see who comes out on top? I still have to figure out why you aren't seeing all the tabs above my Cersei infobox image. :( 00:27, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Thanks. Yeah, I didn't spend too much time searching for photos, only used some from the gallery. It's far from a finished product. The tabber outside the infobox isn't stylized like it is inside the character infobox on your page (I had to put it out the infobox to effect the entire infobox, and not just the photo, and intro section), so that would need to be changed. I was also considering if the intro paragraphs should always remain the same (and for details to be elaborated below in the biography section, naturally) or if they should be updated based on the last season (like the Plot section on the actual pages for the Seasons), but for now I went with the info seen in the corresponding season. Maybe some sort of spoiler template could be added to the top of each page? I dunno. Reddyredcp (talk) 00:33, September 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah I think that should remain like mine is. Everything is the same except for the tabs for each new season/biography for that season. I don't think we should make this more complicated than it has to has to be. 00:52, September 9, 2017 (UTC) section/layout ideas So we should work on this together. 01:21, September 9, 2017 (UTC): I like the idea of the image s1, s2, s3, etc above the infobox... but no idea how to show s5? Perhaps you could figure that out? Then the other thing I don't like, is the long gap between the heading...down to where we first see the tabs for "Background" "Season 1" "Season 2" etc... thoughts? 01:29, September 9, 2017 (UTC) I'll check it out. Would you rather I duplicate your page on a separate sandbox for me, or work on yours? I was able to get all 7 seasons working for mine, but maybe there's a difference with the images in the infobox as opposed to the entire intro section? Not sure. Reddyredcp (talk) 01:31, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Want to meet in chat? 01:36, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Sure, I'm down for it. Reddyredcp (talk) 01:38, September 9, 2017 (UTC) apologies My apologies for abandoning this project. But I feel too much hassle from others and right now I can't deal with the drama on here. I am stepping away. I contacted Fandom and they did work on the CSS code, so one day perhaps another admin or bureau can help with the tabs (which I DO believe is needed). I want to thank you for your help and your gung-ho ability to want to make things better on here, rather than trying to hold me back. I won't forget it. Keep up the good work and best of wishes my friend. 23:18, September 12, 2017 (UTC) There's no need to apologize. I'm glad to have had the opportunity to work on it with you, and I am sorry for all that erupted. Best of wishes to you as well. Reddyredcp (talk) 23:29, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :I passed on the CSS coding to TheDragonDemands...so when he has time to work on that project, that large "blank space" should be able to be gone now and you can get with him... I know he'd appreciate that help. 23:35, September 12, 2017 (UTC) GeneralGrievousHero4Life21 I would leave this message on the Star Wars Battlefront Wiki, but it would (and has) been deleted by GeneralGrievousHero4Life21. This user basically has this headcanon that the "2008 General Grievous" and "2005 General Grievous" are completely different characters, and that the former is heroic and the latter is evil. He has strived to push this headcanon onto a plethora of wikis in an aggressive and impolite manner, starting unnecessary edit-wars and threatening to kill those who disagree with his "facts". Because of this, he has been globally blocked by FANDOM, and is now on his twenty-first or so sockpuppet account to circumvent said global block. I would suggest contacting an admin in order for him to be blocked, as well as informing them to expect further sockpuppet accounts. I apologise for contacting you here, but this was the only way to get the message through without interception. — Darth Dracarys (talk) 04:36, January 1, 2019 (UTC) *It's fine, I actually read your message before it was deleted. Thanks for the information, was just trying to get clarity on the matter. Sorry about this guy. Reddyredcp (talk) 06:48, January 1, 2019 (UTC) **No worries. — Darth Dracarys (talk) 06:55, January 1, 2019 (UTC) Overspecification and redundant corrections Reddyredcp, Your editions in "Assassination of Robert Baratheon" page are mostly accurate, but you tend to mention too many details. Accuracy is a good thing, but when it is overspecific - it becomes a burden on the readers, thus defeating its purpose. Is it really necessary to remind the readers that Tywin is Cersei's father and Lancel is her cousin and that she is a queen? They are, but we all know that. Or why Catelyn arrested Tyrion, and that Robert used to pick on Lancel? It is irrelevant. It is important to note that Lancel is Cersei's lover/henchman and Robert's squire, because these facts are relevant to the assassination. Another thing: why does it bother you that the link to Tyrion's page is written (in the source mode) "Tyrion" inside double square brackets, that you changed it to "Tyrion Lannister|Tyrion", and the same change with every character menioned in the page? The only things that matter are that link leads to the correct page, and the visible part that the readers see (in the visual mode) is spelled correctly, and that's all. The readers cannot even see how the link is composed, since it is fully visible only in the "source" mode. Then why do you fix something that does not require fixing? Links should be corrected only if they are broken, misspelled, contain double names (like Tyrion Lannister|Tyrion Lannister) or contain redundant symbols (the symbol &, which sometimes appear for no reason). Last thing: in the paragraph about the scene from "The Wars to Come", you wrote that Lancel "reminds Cersei of their plot to assassinate Robert and have Joffrey succeed the iron throne". Where did you get the last part? Lancel did not mention Joffrey in that scene. In the future, please refrain from overspecification and unnecessary corrections of links. Moonracer (talk) 13:02, March 6, 2019 (UTC) I appreciate the feedback and criticism on my writing and editing, and while I do generally agree with your points, I'm not sure if I agree specifically. I agree that overcomplication and overspecificity are burdens on the reader and should be avoided, especially on a Wiki. I have taken to mind your previous comments to me after I made edits to the Ironborn Invasion of the North article. With that being said, I do not agree that mentioning details like Lancel's relationship to Cersei or Catelyn abducting Tyrion, and why, are overspecification. I believe, if anything, that they serve as reminders to readers in an already complicated story for many, and that they provide necessary context. I believe overspecification in this example would be going into more detail about Tyrion's trial in the Vale, and how he was freed. But as you are an admin, I will respect your opinion and bare this in mind in the future so that the Wiki may be consistent and standardized. On previous Wikis that I have contributed to, or other Wikis that I continue to actively contribute to, it has always been policy to link pages to what they are actually titled, even if a redirect already exists. I assumed that was the case here. You are correct in that Lancel did not mention Joffrey here - I only mentioned it because it was part of the plot and assumed. However, I concede that it is somewhat inaccurate in the context of what was specifically brought up in that scene. That is not something I took into consideration, and will consider in the future. Reddyredcp (talk) 17:30, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Looks like we made the same page Attack on Last Hearth and Battle of Last Hearth. One needs to be merged into the other --Potsk (talk) 02:48, April 15, 2019 (UTC) *Yeah, sorry about that! I was working on it and I guess you beat me, haha. Noticed after I published, awkward. Not sure if we can do this, just will have to consult with the admins. Reddyredcp (talk) Battle of Ice and Fire Hi Reddyredcp, I saw your comment on my profile asking about the origin of the name Battle of Ice and Fire. I understand this may be concerning as I am not a regular editor of this wiki. Truth be told, the sole reason I made an account was to make this change. The reason is that George RR Martin has stated in multiple interviews that the last battle between the living and the White Walkers is the culmination of the entire story and thus is appropriately dubbed "The Battle of Ice and Fire", as it brings the the title of books "A Song of Ice and Fire" into fruition. I understand that the TV series and the books deviate from each other a little bit, but this is indeed the true and intended name of the battle. Please don't hesitate to reach out if you have any other questions! Maxsteel124 (talk) 23:28, April 29, 2019 (UTC) House Lannister How is House Lannister of Casterly Rock a cadet branch through female-line descent? ---Braeden32 See: Lann. That's the best I can tell you. This is sourced from a canonical source. Reddyredcp (talk) 23:00, June 5, 2019 (UTC)